Colorless King
|race = |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Male |eyes = Red |hair = White Red |blood type = |prev affiliation = Colorless Clan |prev occupation = King |base of operations = |status = Deceased |relatives = |aura = Colorless |weapon = |manga debut = Chapter 5 (K: Stray Dog Story) (video) |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyu = Tetsuya Kakihara |gallery = Yes }} The was once a King of the Colorless Clan who is known as the Seventh King. He was a white fox-like entity whose personal goal was to become the strongest, and only King.K Anime: Episode 13 Appearance The Colorless King's true identity is that of a small, white fox-like entity with slanted red eyes. His ears are pointed up. He has dark lines circling his eyes and red markings over his face: two on both cheeks, four above each eye, and a cross-like one on his forehead. The Colorless King has stubbed arms and legs, with a long but thick tail. However, at times, his body appears simply as a long, white wisp that changes its size.K Anime: Episode 9 Personality He is a highly arrogant and egotistic creature, referring to himself in a highly respectable manner and often taunting or boasting his power to those he finds weak or insignificant to himself. The Colorless King is an ambitious person who, accordingly to his already-arrogant nature, believes himself to be a powerful King and that he should be the only one, as he does not believe that there should be seven. Furthermore, he is rather sadistic, often smiling a wide and abnormally twisted grin when excited about something. He laughs at the fact that Japan could be brought to its end and even smiled at the prospect that he would be kicking Adolf K. Weismann off his blimp and possibly to his death. However, when he is threatened with a type of danger, such as confinement or even death, the Colorless King demonstrates a very cowardly and desperate side to his personality. The Colorless King is a very sly and crafty individual. At times, he can be unfair or even cruel. He shows no absolute remorse over hurting or killing innocent people such, especially children. In relation, the Colorless King would perform very dishonest actions to achieve his goals, such as faking himself as a victim-in-danger only to attack his saver. However, due to his continuous acts of possessing a lot of people, he had become unable to maintain his original personality, and thus acts quite erratically at times. He often changes his face expressions and his speech, as a result. History The Colorless King succeeded the former, Ichigen Miwa, sometime after the latter's death. At some point after, he decided that he would become more powerful than the other Kings and that he would be the only one left. He began to possess several individual's bodies, including that of a teenage boy from Japan;K Anime: Episode 13K Anime: Episode 11 while inhabiting this new body, the Colorless King made a visit to Adolf K. Weismann in the Himmelreich. There, he told Weismann that he is interested him, and swiftly took possession of his body.K Anime: Episode 12 Weismann later inhabited the Colorless King's former body. Knowing that, the Colorless King happily kicked him off the blimp and came to possess it as his own. For a brief amount of time, he assumed the identity of the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann.K Anime: Episode 7 Plot The Colorless King has a chat with Daikaku Kokujōji, who tells him that the country of Japan is coming to an end. In response, he simply laughs in excitement over the thought.K Anime: Episode 1 Later, while aboard the Himmelreich, he dances with a limp, masked woman inside a spacious room. While dancing, images of Yashiro Isana somehow appear on the ground with each step he takes. The Colorless King soon finishes the dance and the woman stands lifeless beside him. He thinks aloud wondering why it has happened.K Anime: Episode 3 He is eventually contacted by the Blue King Reisi Munakata and is requested to land the Himmelreich so that he can negotiate with their forces. However, the Colorless King ignores the request, forcing them to take up their helicopters so as to confront him directly. As he watches the helicopters fly around the aircraft, he comments on how he must celebrate with his "guests", taking the masked woman from his couch and sharing another ballroom dance with her, this time with images of the Scepter 4 helicopters appearing from the floor. Once done, he lets her fall to the ground and tells the Blue Clansmen to come closer, laughing wickedly in delight. The Colorless King eventually readies himself with a button and presses it, causing the Himmelreich to explode and engulf itself in flames. As the aircraft slowly plummets to the ground, it is struck near the left engine by a helicopter under Yashiro Isana's supervision, causing both vehicles to explode in the air, leaving behind a silver, star-like figure in the night.K Anime: Episode 8 By morning, the crisped remains of the Himmelreich have crashed within Shizume City. At some point following, Adolf K. Weismann's unscathed corpse is discovered amongst the rubble by Gold Clansmen and he is brought to their headquarters, where he is subsequently placed inside an oval-shaped coffin.K Anime: Episode 9 At that point, he has already inhabited the body of a male student from Ashinaka High School. Using his new host's body, the Colorless King heads to Yashiro Isana's dormitory wearing a fox mask and carrying a red, classical telephone. An identical telephone is brought to Mikoto Suoh's cell within the Scepter 4 territory. The Colorless King uses the two phones as a link for him to manifest his soul in the Red King's cell. During this time, he speaks to Mikoto and reveals that he is the one responsible for killing Tatara Totsuka. He mocks Mikoto and implies that he will go after Izumo, Yata or even Anna next. His comment about Anna causes Mikoto to open his eyes, allowing the Colorless King to penetrate it and enter his body, where he attempts to "eat" his Aura. However, Mikoto realizes his motives and manages to scare the Colorless King out. The Colorless King retreats back to his host's body. Upon returning, an unexpected explosion follows in the dormitory. Powers & Abilities Equipment Handgun: The Colorless King has been shown to use handgun instead of his own Aura. He has a black colored handgun which is shown when he used it to kill Tatara Totsuka.K Anime: Episode 1 He was shown to use it again when confronting the Silver Clan only to be blocked by the Aura force field barrier.K Anime: Episode 13 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:King Category:Male Category:Deceased